Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse
Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse is the second series of Richard 10. Plot Setting a year after Alpha-Omegatrix, Alpha-Omegaverse shows Richard with a new device, called the Simplicitrix, and ready to be a solo hero, although was set up with a new partner named Maklar Ampalon. While warming up to the new partner, he also must deal with villains, old and new, along with the biggest enemy of all: Darama. New aliens at his command, like Shocker and Magmetic, and all the old aliens, like Un-Named and Humungousaur. Characters Main *Richard Rhyneheart *Maklar Ampalon Recurring *Destiny Jackzon *Matt Allen *MK *Magistreen *Azmuth *Gearo Villains *Darama *Tidal Babe *Megawatt *Eleveneleven *Alenbart (Albert) *Excambalir *Ampfalony Aliens All aliens from the previous series will be in this series. *Shocker *Magmetic *Stonehenge *Metal Skull *Chromastone *Grey Matter Darama's Minions *Crabdozer *Buglizard *Slamworm *Mucilator *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Gatordog *Drakkenfly *Hornado *Megal *Slendhawk *Gastrosaurus *Jagger Episodes Season 1 *A New Beginning Part 1 *A New Beginning Part 2 *You're Never Gonna Believe This *Relentless *Meet Ben 10... Again *The Secret of Chrystalline *Faded Memories *Maklar's Surprise *The Coming of Exambalir *Stonehenge Lineage *Lol, Laugh Out Loud, Just Shut Up *Tailgates, Rednecks, and Vreedles *The Stanley Hotel Season 2 *Isn't There Someone Else You Can Annoy? *The Chicken or The Egg *Mystery Kid Returns *Prey Becomes Predator *The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect *All The Time In The World *The Hick and the City Slicker on Xamproil *The Gravity of the Situation *All This For A Slice Of Pizza *Does This Make Me Look Younger? *The Return of the Negative *Survival Island *Richard 17 Season 3 *What A Crabby Evening Part 1 *What A Crabby Evening Part 2 *What A Crabby Evening Part 3 *Mig & Rich: It's About Time *Broken Jolt *The Tetramand Rule *If At First You Don't Succeed... *The Raven *There's A Storm Coming *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 *The Invasion Part 3 *The Invasion Part 4 Season 4 *Chernobyl *From Boy to Girl *The Break Up *A Day in the Life of Maklar *The Way of the Blamurai *Even More Girlfriend Trouble *The Samunja's Return Part 1 *The Samunja's Return Part 2 *Jack Assassin Creed *Alien R *Through the Eyes of Another *The End of the Alpha-Omegaverse Part 1 *The End of the Alpha-Omegaverse Part 2 Movies *The Life of Two Richards *The Richard 10-Top Gear Special *Richard 10 & The Animorphs: Transforming Endeavor *End Shorts *Richard Plays Slender *Richard Plays Terraria *Richard Plays Minecraft *Richard Plays Plants vs. Zombies *Richard Plays Skylanders *Richard Plays Skyrim *Richard Plays With Tobuscus Opening The opening is almost the same as the Omniverse one, only slightly changed. Richard 10! He's a kid and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Richard 10! With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm! When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face! Richard 10! When lives are on the line, it's hero time! Richard 10! Pictures (Season 1) AOV theme pic.png|Shocksquatch, Toepick, Astrodactyl, and Bullfrag in the first segment of the theme song Alien Showcase AOV.png|Alien Showcase at the End Theme Pic 3.png|Echo Echo, Ditto, Kickin Hawk, and Eyeris in the second segment of the theme song Theme Pic 4.png|Diamondhead, Diesel, Whip Blade, and Crystalline in the third segment of the theme song Theme Pic 5.png|Astrodactyl, Snare-Oh, Verk, and Grey Matter in the fourth segment of the theme song Theme Pic 2.png|Brianstorm, Spidermonkey, Goop, and Cannonbolt in the 5th segment of the theme song Alien Line Up Beginning.png|Kickin Hawk, Diesel, Quaker Waker, NRG, Water Hazard, and Snare-Oh in the beginning of the theme song Alien Lineup Ending.png|Jack Assassin, Magmetic, Vacheron, Spicy Shell, Brainstorm, and AK-1047 near the ending of the theme song End of Theme Song.png|Diesel, Crystalline, Sub-0, and Magmetic (present on left, past on right) at the exact ending of the theme song Season 2 Theme Pic 2.png|Quaker Waker, Spicy Shell, Magmetic, and Jack Assassin in the second segment of the Season 2 theme song. Season 2 Theme Pic 3.png|Stonehenge, Ak-1047, Vacheron, and Batblind in the third segment of the season 2 theme song Season 2 Theme Pic 4.png|Metal Skull (flashback), Diesel (flashback), Humungousaur (flashback), and Snare-Oh (flashback) in the fourth segment of the Season 2 theme song. Season 2 Theme Pic.png|Crashhopper, Eatle, Humungousaur, and NRG in the first segment of the Season 2 theme song. Trivia *The show is in the art style of Ben 10: Omniverse. *Credit to creators of pictures of aliens used in posters. Other *Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse/Commercials Other/See Also Category:Series Category:Richard 10